Endless days of Separation
by hikarichann
Summary: This is a story about the StrawHat's separation, and each chapter will be written by one person's perspective. I really appreciate reviews and follows and faves. Thanks! DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

_"Having a dumb little brother makes the older brother worry", he had said, with a hint of a smile curling up, almost proud and defiantly. "He probably adds lots of troubles for you guys too," and he dipped his head. "Please take care of him for me."_

He did not say it out loud, but the way he laughed while having his little brother right next to him and the excitement in his voice with Luffy around... We all saw and heard for ourselves, and we most certainly knew, that as a fact, **Portgas D. Ace loved Luffy.**

Zoro remembered the truly joyful smile that came to Luffy when he saw his brother. It was just like when he 'smelled' adventure, only bigger. Brighter. And the pain to see him die protecting Luffy himself...

That is the most pain that Luffy could feel.

Zoro felt so useless, as his first mate, that he could not do anything for his captain.

How he wished he could be there, wherever Luffy was right now.


	2. Chapter 1 Zoro

Chapter 1. Zoro: "Where is my room?"

Zoro knew that his love for nakama wasn't the most obvious out of the others. In fact, it was not obvious at all. But what he knew was that they all loved each other. And that was it. _Damnit, I actually miss them. Right now, even that idiot of a cook's company would've been fine._

Zoro looked out the window and observed the island. In one more year, he would see the others. _Finally, I'll get to see those idiots again._

Zoro let out a little laugh in his deep voice, unknowing why he suddenly just ... laughed. Anyway, he wasn't the laughing kind of person. He cleared away his thoughts and tried to concentrate on getting back to his room.

_I thought Perona drew arrows on the wall as indicators for me. Where's that green arrow that points to my room?_ Zoro stopped his footsteps and decided to examine the castle. _Someome should draw a map for me, _Zoro thought. _Wait what the hell... I don't need someone to draw me a map._He could just imagine that pervert cook saying:"Oi, stupid Marimo, you're so wimpy that you'll need someone to draw you a map? Like you'd actually follow it, you stupid Marimo-head."

Spontaneously, Zoro reached for his katana, like he was going to pull them out and unleash his fury on Sanji. _Baka,_he scolded himself. _Stop thinking about that cook._

As he tried to get around the stupid castle, he tried to push away his thoughts until he was on his bed. _Too bad, you miss them. You care for them. You love them. Just think!_A little devil in his heart said. _Just think about them! Just admit that you actually can feel affectionate and care about the people you love._And for once, he did.

He was lost and thinking about the newspaper article at the same time. _Damnit. Why do I have to get lost every time?!_ Just as our Zoro-kun was getting so frustrated he was going to explode, a question crossed his mind. _How did Luffy think of the whole tattoo idea?_

As Zoro tried to picture the image next to the article in his head, his mind suddenly went blank and he started feeling a dizziness. _Nani... What's happening... _He stumbled to his feet and tried to sit down, but instead caught on something and then, all he knew, was that he was falling.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in some kind of paradise. There was boxes and boxes of sake... Shelves of weapons to train with, and piles of swords that were so shiny he felt mesmerized. Just as he was going to grab a second bottle of sake to chug down, a shadow appeared above him and it was Perona.

"What are you doing here, you bitch" Zoro asked, with his mouth half filled with sake.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! What are you doing here? This is my room!" Perona was in her usual attire, in her own punk style.

"What..." Zoro muttered. "But why are sake in your room. And the swords and the weapons?!"

"What sake? What swords? You must be out of your mind." Zoro ignored her and finished the second bottle of sake, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, satisfied.

"Now you better get out before I send the ghosts through you! Haro haro haro haro..."

_What the fuck... She's the one that's gone crazy, not me. _Zoro walked over to the piles of swords and picked three that looked like decent swords to him. Behind him, he heard a high-pitched thing saying: "Haro haro haro haro..." He quickly turned around and found five little ghosts floating around in the sky and laughing menacingly.

"Oi, are you looking for a fight?" He yelled to Perona, who had a evil smile on her face. "Santoryu... Tatsum-" Before he could use Tasumaki on Perona, she said: "Ne-ga-tive Ho-llows."

Zoro fell onto his knees and said, with his head down:"I'm sorry I was born in this world..." There was a slight aura around him that was negative.

"Horu horu horu horu... Works everytime. I still don't undersand how that long-nosed baka could resist it." She shuddered away the unpleasant memories just before feeling goosebumps on her arms.

_What a second,_Zoro opened one eye and looked around. _Where did Perona go? That stupid bitch... I'll never forgive her..._

Once Zoro was standing again, he found himself right where he was before he started getting dizzy.

_What the fuck happened... What was with the teleporting, the paradise, Perona's room..._

_And WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ROOM!_

Zoro stormed off and into the twisty halls of the large, looming castle, hoping he could find his room and just go to sleep... He needed a rest and he knew it.

_Today was bazaar... Hopefully it was just a dream..._

**Hey guys! So that was the first chapter! I edited again (sorry for all the editing! I'll try very hard not to edit around so much). Thanks for the reviews and follows! Their all appreciated (: From now on, I will be answering to your reviews in a spot right after the chapter ends, but for this chapter, i'll leave it like this since I reviewed back to the people who reviewed my story.**

**I will try to update maybe every two days? Anyway, I'll just update whenever I can, and once again, reviews are very appreciated!**

**Hahahaa thanks! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 Sanji

Chapter 2. Sanji: "This sure is a weird village..."

"Keso... It's damn cold here." Sanji shivered. He looked around the cave. There was nothing in here, no living thing, other than himself. Those stupid ugly "girls" had finally stopped chasing him, but he really didn't want to live with them, or even just see them. Their appearances were such a disgrace to all the other ladies in the world who were actually beautiful.

_Nami-chann... Robin-swan... And the others... Are you guys alright?_

He heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around, to find Ivankov there. "Oh, I finally found you. Come on, let's go."

"I don't need you to pity me," growled Sanji, as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and he puffed out a ball of smoke.

"Hey, you'll need to improve so you can show Luffy-san and the others once this year is over."

"Yes... I know that. I've already improved, I tell you, it's just I need more enemies to train with... Ones that are actually not retarded and dress up as women."

"Hey! You don't insult my people!" Ivankov's expression was a bit frightening.

Then, Sanji heard it. _The sound of a woman's tear falling. _He sat there wide-eyed, not believing himself. _There was an actual woman on this island?_

_Who cares about Ivankov? _He quickly rushed off to find the woman whose tears were falling.

He ran along the beach, and through the forest with deformed looking pink trees._ At least they leave a good smell. Just who is this woman in this island?_

_Wow. _Sanji thought, as he enjoyed the extraordinary view. There were valleys and valleys of pink hills and lines of lines of beautiful sakura trees with pink petals floating all over the place. There were beautiful butterflies of all colors, fluttering and flying wherever they wanted to go. As Sanji climbed up the highest hill that he could see, he saw more sights that amazed him even more. There were flocks and flocks of birds that would fly in the sky in the most incredible formations ever. Once he started looking down, he noticed there was a village.

He jumped down lightly just in time to see four men say their goodbyes to each other before separating. As he stood in the middle of the parting men, one of the men turned around and spotted Sanji. "Oi, who are you?" He caused the other three men to turn around spontaneously. They looked at him, and surely, they were confused. They tilted their heads to the left, then to the right, then back to the left, and over and over again. _Just like Luffy._ Sanji recalled,_ always confused and tilting his head like that._ "I'm Sanji. Who are you?" Whilst the man did not reply quite quickly, he looked around and soon noticed that the villagers were crowding over and forming a circle, with him and the four men inside. "What's wrong with this place..." He muttered under his breath. "Ivankov never told me about a place like this..."

"Ivankov?" One of the three men tilted their head straight. "You are fweds with Ivankov?" Wow, he talked funny. Like a child. Or a parrot.

Another of the three men tilted his head straight and surprised Sanji by saying: "You think he speaks funne? Like a child? Or a bird? Are you crazi?" Sanji hardly showed his surprise before the last of the three men's head tilted the right way and Sanji opened his mouth, then closed it again.

The last of the three men said: "Squawkk! We are birdys. Gahahaha... No we're not!" Sanji started to think that they were seriously retard just like what he had said to Ivankov a while later, only Sanji was sure, these people weren't Ivankov's people. Ivankov said that he had told Sanji everything about the island, and surely he would know of this village in his own kingdom... _This village is weird. Utterly weird._

Finally, the first man, who didn't seem to have a fucked up brain spoke again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sanji, but these three men here, they are like that because of an incident from a long time ago. Even if they are weird like that, they are nice and strong when it comes to fighting, and the whole village relies on them. They are the BG Trio."

Sanji noticed that when the man had talked about the "incident from before", the three men off to the side listening flinched and expressed what could only be pain. Sanji nodded slightly and took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. Instantly, all the villagers and the four men were amazed. Villagers from the crowds were having different reactions. Some were "ohh" "ahh" or "woww"ing, while others screamed in fear.

"What? Have you guys never saw fire before?" Sanji asked them, irritated.

"Fire? What's fire?" Asked a young child.

"Oi, how do you not know what fire is? How can you even live without it? This is fire." Said Sanji, trying to be patient, while creating a flame with his cigarette lighter. This time, all the people were amazed. They tried to get closer to it, and see what it really was. "Oi, don't get too close. It could burn you."

The first man tried to control the crowds. As the curious villagers backed up, he walked in front of him, smiled, and bowed deeply with his head down. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sanji-who-knows-how-to-use-fire, I am Jace Elton, just call me Jace."

One of the three men stepped up, and said: "Oi! Yoroshiku! I am Kedi, the leader of the BG Trio."

Okay... Jace is the smart man, and Kedi is the leader of the three, and he wears a red bandana.

"I'm Edik! And you can remember me by the scar that looks like the letter "E" on my left cheek," he exclaimed, clearly having read Sanji's mind again.

"I'm Deik! Just remember me by knowing I'm the tallest one."

Sanji chuckled. "How funny names, and thank you for the pointers. Could you tell me a bit more about this village?"

"Sure!" Replied Jace. Jace started going over the name of the vilage, when it was founded and by who, how many residents, the locations of shops and restaraunts, and a nice little hotel that he could stay for the night, if he wanted to stay there, that was.

_Wait a second... I feel like I forgot something..._ He stood there and thought for a while, leaving Jace up ahead, still walking and pointing out places as if Sanji was still there. "Oi, thinking about something? Let's go!" Jace's voice filled the air. _Whatever... Explore the village first._ Sanji started walking again and this time, he was actually there next to Jace, with Jace pointing and laughing, clearly he was in a good mood.

Nobody noticed a woman kneeling in the shadows, behind a boulder. There was a nice long scar across her belly, and her nose was deformed. Her orange hair was cut as short as a man's, and she was wearing pants that were so broken and torn. _Sanji... Out of all people I had to see you? I gotta admit it's nice to see you though... But I have to avoid you. I will not allow you to see me, and I have to go, but there is no where I can go if I look like this. Not even back to the nice ossan in that island on the sky... He won't recognize me... He won't let me back in..._

_Luffy... Min'na... Can I still be your nakama if I look like this? Will you guys still accept me as the same Nami-san as before?_


	4. Chapter 3 Nami

Chapter 3. Nami:"Please! don't look at me!"

Nami hurried off and went in the opposite direction that Sanji and Jace walked. With her head down, she saw a shop that sold robes. When the shopkeeper looked down to count money, Nami snatched one of the long robes and ran away quickly. She went into the shadows in between two buildings and put on the robe. Quickly and carefully, she looked outside just to see the shopkeeper yelling: "Thief! Thief! It was a girl!" She sighed, and thought, _I guess I'll have to be a thief again for a while. _

She ducked and ran down the street. The shopkeeper pointed and yelled: "Catch her! That's her! The thief! Thief!"

Meanwhile, Sanji and Jace on the other side had heard the large commotion. (It was a tiny village, after all.) "What's wrong?" Sanji asked Jace.

"It sounds like there's a thief. That's quite unusual for us, because our village is small and usually outsiders don't find our village." Jace frowned. "Let's go take a look."

They ran over and saw all the shopkeepers running. A little kid around the age of three stood off at the edge, not that sure of what was happening. "Hey, little kid, what's happening?" Asked Sanji, who kneeled down to talk with the child.

"I'm not sure, all I knew was that the old lady who sells robes was yelling 'Thief! Thief! It was a girl!'. Big brother, what's a thief?" The little kid had a frightened expression on his face. "Is it something bad? I don't want to die!" The kid burst out in tears.

"Daijoubu, I'll catch that thief! You'll all be saved." Sanji smiled his bright smile.

"Really? Arigato, onisan!" Sanji patted his head and left.

Right at that moment, a person wearing a robe bumped into him. "Sorry," mumbled the person.

_Was that? Nami?! Her voice... It's Nami!_ "Oi! Wait!" Yelled Sanji as he ran after the person.

_Shimata! Sanji's chasing me... He must know its me! Why did I even need to say sorry for bumping into that Ero Cook... _She ran on, snatching a little of something every time she passed a shop. When she reached the end of the street, she had two apples, a few drinks, many different outfits, and some books. She turned around just to check if Sanji and the shopkeepers were still chasing her. Surely, they all were behind her. She saw that she had a chance, and swiftly made a quick turn. Even Sanji, who was a few steps behind her, didn't see where she went.

_Eh? That's weird. She disappeared._ Suddenly, she heard various angry people behind him. "Get off of the way, boy! We have a thief to catch!"

"Yeah! She took my apples!"

"My drinks!"

"My books!"

"My clothes!"

"My robe!"

They quickly ran straight on, not knowing that the sly thief had already gone another way. The stupid villagers ran straight ahead and went to the next patch of shops. Soon, they all stopped and scratched their heads.

_Nani? She disappeared! _"Everybody! Go find the thief! Once you do, give her a hard beating!" Then they all split to find the thief.

_I'm pretty sure it's Nami-san... A girl thief who's so sly, and her voice... It was just a mumble, but it was pretty noticeable. Anyway, why would a random girl thief say sorry for bumping into me? Ahh... Nami-swannnnnn is it because you love me?_ He clasped his hands together and instantly his eyes turned into hearts. He did a weird noodle dance and said: "Mellorine~~~!" The villagers around him stared at him weirdly.

Meanwhile, Nami panted as she tried to find a place to hide. Accidentally, she bumped into Sanji again. _Shit! Why do I keep bumping into him?! _Sanji saw her and quickly grabbed her by her robe and went to the shadows, bringing Nami with him. "Nami-swan" he whispered softly into her ear, "What are you doing here?"

Nami turned her face away, trying to avoid Sanji, desperately hoping that he wouldn't see her scarred face. Every time she stood in front of a mirror... She felt a tear slowly go down her cheeks and finally dripping onto the ground. Of course, Sanji heard the sound. _The woman who was crying was Nami-swan! _

"Nami, are you okay?" He said, with a soothing tone. Nami nearly let him wipe off her tears from her face. _I am not going to let him see my face._ Nami jerked away and and pulled the hood from where it was sitting on her head even lower.

"Nami-swan. Please talk. It's scaring me." She heard Sanji kneel down and she sighed. "Oi, get up, Sanji-san. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Nami-sannn!" He exclaimed, as his eyes turned into hearts. _I wonder if he would still do that if he saw what I look like right now._ It seemed as if Sanji had read her heart, because he instantly said: "Oi, Nami-san, let me take a look at you. You've been hiding yourself with that robe for a while already." Nami gulped, and hardly mumbled out: "Please! Don't look at me!" But of course, Sanji was stronger, faster, as well as determined in seeing Nami. By the time she realized what was happening, Sanji let out a gasp. "Nami-swan... What happened?" She could just hear the disappointment in his voice. This just made her even more depressed. She felt another tear dripping down her cheek. She shook her head, unwilling to speak. Sanji hadn't realized that he was hurting her feelings, and said: "You can talk to me, Nami-san." which made her feel much better. Nami just nodded and made gestures with her hand, telling Sanji to follow her. Sanji followed behind her quietly.

She led Sanji through alleys and streets while criss-crossing through the three story buildings. After what seemed like a long time (which was only 20 minutes), Nami stopped. In front of them, was a small wooden door. She bent down and knocked on it four times. An old man peeped his eyes through a hole in the door. Nami whispered so that Sanji couldn't hear: "Behind me is my friend. I need some alone time with him." The man looked behind Nami and nodded. Soon, he opened the door and led them inside. It was very dark. There were many people on the ground. They all had their heads down, were crying or angry, or somehow emotionally upset. But there was no women.

The walls were fairly soundproof, though, so their sobs or shouts were not heard by the outsiders. The old man led them through a tunnel and opened another door at the end. The sunlight blinded them as they looked out. He saw valleys and valleys of pink mountains. _Oh! Are these those mountains I saw earlier?_ Once he saw the butterflies and the petals, he knew it was it. He looked down, he noticed that they were on a mountain peak. Soon, they arrived a little hut and they went in. The old man led them inside, then left.

"The old man is who we call the Loving Ossan. He saves people who are having trouble with life and let them live there. He doesn't really do anything, he just lets them cry out or scream out their feelings. It actually helps. When you start to feel a little better, you look around you and see people who are so sad or mad, then you feel lucky that you aren't like them, and then you are better. I got help here." Nami turned around and pointed to the tunnel they came from. "That tunnel leads the place for screamers and criers to here. When people just arrive to his place, he takes us here and has a chat with us, just so he can understand the situation. Then, he lets us do whatever we like back there. We can even kill each other - he won't care. The fact that he doesn't tell us to stop is different from others. So when others tell us to stop, we don't, but he doesn't tell us to, so we stop ourselves. It's that simple."

"Anyway, when people are 'healed', he takes us back out here and asks you how you feel and mainly just how life is right now."

"That ossan seems like a good person. No wonder he's called the 'Loving Ossan'."

Nami just looked down and nodded.

"So... uh... Nami-swan?"

"Hai?"

"How are you here. In this village, this island, I mean. Where did you even end up?"

Nami sighed and said: "I'll start my story then."

Sanji closed his eyes, thinking, although Nami hadn't really said anything yet.

"I landed on an island in the sky. It was an artificial island, made for weather experiments. I learned quite a lot of things there, and have many new ideas for my weapon. I just need Usopp to help me build it."

"One day, me and an ossan there were working on an experiment including lightning in his hut. Unfortunately, something went wrong and the house caught on fire. The ossan was closer to the door so he got out in time. He tried to come back to save me, but I reassured him that I would be alright. He left unwillingly, and I hid in the closet. When I opened my eyes again, I was still in the closet. The fire had stopped. The ossan must have got the fire to extinguish. I guess he didn't find me. Before leaving the hut, I walked pass the mirror and not meaning to, I took a look. That was when I saw that I had burned my nose and got a scar on my stomach which I have no idea where that came from. I quickly got more clothes to cover myself and ran off. I got on the transportation device of the island and went down to the sea. I soon sensed a storm coming but couldn't get away quickly. Desperate to live, I saw that there was a bucket in the water. I quickly got myself inside and decided to see if I could survive, since Luffy did the same thing before. When I stopped feeling the waves' motion, I took a peep and I saw that I was in a room with four men. Three of them were very strange. The other one was fine. They were talking about a deal including a pirate and a doctor and themselves. Soon, they left, and I came out. I went onto the streets and asked for a doctor, but all the people ran away frightened of me. That's when 'Loving Ossan' came into the picture. He sensed there was a story behind all this, so he took me over to his place. He asked me about my situation, then just put me there with the others. I soon noticed that I was the only woman, as you might have noticed. I still don't know why."

_Indeed... There was no women. That's good because none of them are emotionally ripped. It's bad because I didn't see any beautiful ladies! _Sanji thought to himself.

"The whole time, I just sat there. And thought. About you guys. After about two weeks, I was better. The ossan took me here and we talked about those two weeks. Then, I was off. A few days later, today, I was about to go steal some things, then I saw you. I never knew we would see each other until next year, in Sabaody. At first, I was happy, then sad, because I didn't want you to see me like this." Nami looked at her feet. "And now it's where we are right now."

"Oi, Nami, do you want to look normal again?" Sanji had said that with such a caring look and soothing tone that she did not flinch. "Hai, of course. Do you think Chopper would be able to do something like that?"

"Hm... Maybe. If he could, how do we find him?"

"I don't know... I guess I'll have to wait until next year at Saboady's. Although I want to make sure no one else sees me like this until I'm back to normal."

"Let's just hope fate will favor you and you will run into Chopper or maybe another doctor that's as good as him, which is probably impossible."

Nami chuckled: "Yokai!"

Upon hearing Nami laughing, Sanji returned to his old self: "Nami-swan is so cute when she laughs!" He then started doing the noodle dance, which earned him a fist: "Shut up!"

Maybe things were better now. And hopefully they were.

* * *

"Buru buru buru buru. Buru buru buru buru." The Dendenmushi on the table started ringing. Jace picked up: "Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi," Said the person on the other side of the Dendenmushi. "I thought about our deal. I agree with your terms. I will start working once you send in the materials."

"Wonderful! Thank you Doctor C! It would be a great honor to work with you." Jace smiled as he replied sweetly.

"You stupid jerk! Saying that won't make me happy you know! Ahahaha..."

* * *

**I just updated this since Kusoshitsuri reminded me that Sanji never questions a ****woman's tears! Not much changed, its just that Sanji doesnt question Nami's tears. ANyway, cliffhanger! And if you don't really know who that Doctor C is... Come on! You should know! **

**Anyway, hope you have a nice day, and I will try to update maybe on Friday? Yup kayz!**

**Jana! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Chopper (Part 1)

**Hey guys! So sorry this took so long. I was engaged in school work and during the weekend, i dont know, I totally didnot feel like writing. Anyway. Here it is! And I had to split the chapter in half or else it would be toooooo long! Or should I combine them? Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I dont have the second part of the chapter yet, but I have the vague idea of what's going to happen. Be sure to tell me if you want the two parts combined or not! Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 4. Chopper: "Shit..." (Part 1)

"Kotja." Chopper put the Dendenmushi back and smiled. _I'll finally get those special sakura trees! Iyata! Now I can make more of Dr. Huruku's powder and hopefully I can use it to help me create a medicine that could save all diseases in the world!_ Chopper flopped unto the humongous cushion-like bed. _Kimochi... It reminds me of the clouds in Skypiea. I wonder how everyone is... Min'na... I wonder how you're all doing! Only one more year until we meet at Sabaody... I can't wait! _Chopper closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Chopper was in the library, reading and reading his life out. The books were so interesting, and the new information he learned was so fascinating! He couldn't stop reading. _Now I understand how Robin is always sitting there, reading, when she is missing out on all the fun._ Suddenly, a sound startled him. He heard screams and shouts and even the sound of gunshots. _What's happening?! Are the people in danger? I have to go check! _He ran outside quickly. "Min'na? Daijoubuka?" He stopped in his tracks once he saw that the people were dropping onto the ground, hands on top of where there were bullets. He turned into a bigger size and looked around. He saw around 100 people who were wearing clothes like the Navy Army. "Oi! Who are you guys? Why are attacking these people?" Yelled Chopper.

"That's him! Cotton-candy lover, Tony Tony Chopper!" One of the 'soldiers' pointed at him.

"Yosh! Go catch him!" Yelled the general.

"N-nani? M-me?" Chopper stumbled on his words in confusion. As one of the soldiers were pointing their gun at Chopper and just about to pull the trigger, a strange looking man pulled him over. "Come with me," he beckoned quietly. "I was a friend of Dr. Kureha." Upon hearing this, Chopper exhaled in relief, and quickly followed him to get out of this chaos. "W-wait! What about the villagers and the birds? They're going to get hurt, aren't they? I'm a Doctor! I am responsible for curing them! If I leave, who will cure them?"

"Oi, oi, calm down Chopper. Those villagers are masters in medical issues, that's why they have the magnificent collection of medical books, am I not right? Let's move on before they catch up with us!" Chopper nodded slightly but still turned around to take one last look at the villagers and trudged on. Soon, he and the man came aboard a small ship and they quickly sailed away. There were a few men on the ship, and they were wearing uniforms identical to those who attacked the village, only they wore different badges, hats, and the uniforms were of a different color. Chopper's savior smiled at Chopper and beckoned him to the table to sit down. He handed Chopper a cup and as a precaution, Chopper smelled it before smiling and gulping it down, savoring every drip. "How did you know that fruit punch was my favorite drink?" He asked the man across from him. "Dr. Kureha often talked to me about you. She mentioned that fruit punch was your favorite."

"Oi, you stupid jerk, saying that won't make me happy you know... Ahaha~~"

"He looks pretty happy to me," One of the men standing on the sides whispered to another man.

"Anyway, my name is Dr. Susumu. I am also a pass-time pirate." He said, as he winked to Chopper. "A few days ago, a few of my spies reported to me about some pirates or bounty-hunters found out your location and were going there to capture you. I quickly came over and wished I wasn't too late. And I guess I was right on time." Susumu smiled nicely to Chopper. "I also heard about your incident with Kuma. One more year to go, right?"

"Yup! I'm so excited to see everybody again..." Chopper exclaimed, soon lost in thought. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

"To our headquarters, where you can be safe from those pirates or bounty-hunters. We have a pretty good library, too, so you can go there and study if you want."

"Hai, thanks!"

_(Flashback over)_

* * *

Chopper hopped off the bed, and took a mortar and pestle and a few ingredients and went over to the library.

The library was old and rusty but the books were in good shape because Susumu always got professional book cleaners to make sure the books were in good condition. Chopper looked at the titles and finally found what he needed. "Thousands of World Diseases", was the title. Apparently, the book was written by a famous doctor nearly one thousand years ago who was from the same island that Chopper was from!

Chopper had read many books regarding to World Diseases, but he knew once he finished reading the first page that this book was different. It was sophisticated, detailed, and very useful.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Chopper, dinner's ready!" He heard Susumu call out to him and mumbled a quick "I'll be right there" before continuing his reading.

Susumu was still waiting for Chopper impatiently outside the door. He kicked open the door and yelled: "Dinner! Is! Ready!"

"AH! OKAY COMING RIGHT NOW!" Chopper laughed and he set the book down and left the library. He liked Susumu, he was funny. They often told each other jokes and did funny things but it was never the same with doing them with Luffy. Chopper even learned some new silly dances from Susumu. He couldn't wait to share with Luffy and Usopp!

Chopper quickly hopped over to the dinner table and sat down. He scanned the dinner table and saw that today's meal was very similar to those of Sanji's makings. He took a sip of the soup and frowned as it tasted way worse than Sanji's. "Anything wrong, Chopper?" Asked Susumu, who noticed Chopper's frown. "Ei, nothing's wrong." Susumu burst into laughter and exclaimed: "Oi, Chopper, I overheard you earlier on the Dendenmushi talking with Jace, is that right?"

Chopper replied cheerfully: "Yup! He offered a deal, and I called over to let him know that I agree."

Susumu's expression turned to a slightly more serious one. "A deal? What kind of deal?" He even seemed kind of concerned.

"Well, they have plenty of those special sakura trees there, so he's going to give me a few of them and in return, I teach him some of the ways of making potions."

"Po-potions?"

"Yup! Is something wrong, Susumu?" Chopper finally started realizing the look of worry on his face.

Susumu looked down, and said quietly: "You don't want to form such a deal with Jace. Jace... He's... You don't want to teach him those formulas for the potions... Jace... He'll use it on something bad... T-trust me..."

Chopper gasped and before he had a chance to say "but Jace is nice", Susumu continued: "He did something like this a few years ago. It did not turn out good. I... I used to be close with him. But because of that incident... I'll never go back to him like that. Chopper..."  
"Y-yes?" Chopper said in a shaky voice. Now he felt guilty for making the deal and causing Susumu to act like this.

"Please... Cancel the deal."

But Chopper's dream was big. Bigger than Susumu's hope and will of Chopper canceling the deal. _Anyway, Susumu's not going to die if I continue with this deal. _And with that, Chopper was set. He was going to go over to Jace's village tomorrow morning. He'll leave a note for Susumu telling him that he went to Jace's village to cancel the deal. _Susumu will believe me for sure._

The rest of dinner was quiet.


	6. Chapter 4 Chopper (Part 2)

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that I took so long to update. It's just these days there's been pretty much going on. I have school, and we got our ceiling and walls repainted, so we had to go live in a hotel for the weekend. Also, I've been kind of slacking off in writing and today on the bus ride home I knew I had nothing to do (usually I have loaded out videos and other fanfics to read), and it was perfect for writing this chapter because I knew that I should! Anyway, I forced myself to write and here it is! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 4. Chopper: "Nami..! Sanji..!" (Part 2)

Chopper hopped up and turned off the alarm as soon as it sounded. He didn't want to wake up Susumu. He took another glance at the alarm clock to make sure he was on time. _4:00... Yup that's right, unless it's four in the afternoon._ He took a check through the window. The sun hasn't risen yet. He sighed and took his backpack and slung it across his shoulder. He took the note he had written last night and silently closed the door. He put the note on the dining table and with that he tiptoed out the building.

He went to the ship and called over the two workers from Susumu's headquarters. "Prepare the ship. I'm ready to go."

* * *

The ship slowly stopped, and Chopper said to the workers nervously. "I'll be back here by..." He took a glance at the clock, which read as 9:58 am. "Around 6:00 pm. You guys dock the ship somewhere behind rocks or something."

"Dr. Chopper, we can't dock the ship, because it is the special speed ship, but we can let it sink under the sea like a submarine." One of the navigating workers pointed out.

"Right, just let it sink then."

"Hai."

Chopper disembarked the ship and took a careful glance around. _Where was Jace? I told him I would be here by 10:00. There's only two more minutes 'till then. _Chopper shook it off and looked around some more, making more and more observations about the island. He took a mental note of his surroundings, too, to make sure that he'll be able to find his way back. _Unlike Zoro, I'll actually find my way around places. _Chopper smirked just at that thought.

Suddenly, he heard a cheerful voice: "Why hello there, Dr. C! Right here and on time, I see!"

"Oo, Dr. Jace! Good to see you! Uh... Who's that?" Chopper pointed to the men beside him.

"Oh, these are just my assistants, Kedi, Edik, and Deik. Anyway, let's go to my laboratory!"

* * *

Nami and Sanji just finished eating their breakfast. They paid the fee and walked out, just to see Chopper and Jace as well as Kedi, Edik and Deik walk into one of the shadows in between two buildings. They glanced at each other, and decided to follow them.

"So, Dr. C, I was thinking that I could send a few men to get the trees while you tell me a few formulas for potions!"

"Yup, sounds good to me." Chopper nodded happily.

"Kedi, Edik, Deik! Tell Number 31, 95, 3, as well as 88 to go to the East Mountain for the trees. T." The three of them nodded glumly, yet with a sly look on their faces. "Also, I expect a full report later!" Jace added in a lower voice, which was hardly audible for Chopper.

Unfortunately for Jace, Nami and Sanji had heard it, and Sanji gasped slightly: "Oh no! Chopper doesn't know... Those three men can read minds!"

"Nani?! Our dear Chopper might be in big danger..!"

Sanji nodded. "We'll have to help him somehow!" He looked over to Nami, who was lost in thought.

"Ma-matte! Remember, I said that I overheard them talking about something to do with a pirate, doctor, and a deal a few weeks ago? This must be the deal! Formulas for trees!"

Soon, things were fitting together for the two of them like puzzle pieces. "Indeed... It all makes sense." Sanji said, then put his index finger to his lips, motioning for silence. Jace, Chopper, and the trio had come to an abrupt stop. They watched as Jace looked around with suspicion in his eyes, and finally glanced at the trio, then nodded. "Do your thing."

The trio put each of their hands on a wall, and closed their eyes. When they opened them again, a door appeared. It was locked. Jace whispered a few words, then the lock clicked open. They all got in, with Jace in the back, closing the door gently.

Sanji and Nami quickly followed.

* * *

After two hours of working, both doctors were tired. "How about a lunch break?" Asked Chopper, who was slumping in his seat.

"Sounds good! I'll check-in on the trees at the same time."

"Okay," said Chopper, with a tint of excitement in his voice. "How about we meet here at 1:00?"

"Okay, see you later!" Jace said. "You'll remember your way, right?"

"I will, Jana!" Chopper hopped off his seat and went outside. The last thing he saw before going back outside to the town was Jace talking with the three men.

* * *

Nami beckoned to Sanji: "Oi, I'll stay and listen to what their talking about. You go follow Sanji and tell him his situation! Fast!"

"Nami-swan is so cute when she's ordering me around!" Sanji danced around, which only earned him a fist. He quickly went outside.

Nami snooped around until she found the perfect spot for eavesdropping and settled down. She pressed her ear to the wall and started deciphering the words: "Dr. C didn't have any negative thoughts, sir. He was all very positive, always talking about some medicine to cure diseases, as well as something about his nakama."

"Nakama?" Asked Jace.

"We're not sure, sir." The other man chimed in. "Something about meeting them in a year at Sabaody's. I'm guessing that's his crew, since he's a pirate, after all."

"I see... And since we're not part of the Navy anymore, that doesn't have anything to do with us. Okay! Dr. C is safe to work with. Now please bring me food!"

"Going now, Jace-san." All three said at once.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Call me Dr. Town Chief Jace! Even if we're not in front of the villagers, you guys have to get used to it!"

"Hai! Dr. Town Chief Jace!"

* * *

As Chopper was about to walk through another alley, he felt a hand pull him into the shadows. He turned around, to see Sanji smiling at him. "Sanji! Why are you here?"

"I'd like to ask you, too, but I do know the answer." Then Sanji said seriously, "You should be careful with that Jace guy, Chopper! Also, never ever think anything bad about Jace! Those three men he has with him are mind readers, and Jace told them that he would be expecting full reports from them!"

Chopper's eyes turned big, and he thought about what he was thinking about for the past two hours. Nothing but the formula, medicine, and... Uh... Nakama. _But I guess that's fine, then._ "Yes, Sanji, I'll be careful!" He laughed.

"Oi... Now is not the time for laughing. Things are more serious than you think. Jace is not a good guy. Me and Nami researched a bit on him just then, and apparently he did some really bad things with potions before, and not so long ago, too."

Chopper thought back to what Susumu had said, and just as he started having second thoughts, he just realized something. "Nami? She's here too? That's awesome! Ahahahaa..."

"She sure is! But she's got some problems herself, and she needs your help! Anyway, let's go eat lunch first."

* * *

Nami wandered around, hoping she'll just "bump" into Sanji and Chopper. After twisting around in the village for a while, she caught sight of them. She ran and tapped Chopper on the shoulder, then regretted it, because of her nose and such. _Too late._ Chopper turned around. Once he saw Nami, he quickly smiled and hugged her. "Nami!" She smiled and noticed Chopper looking at her nose. "Oi... Nami... Your nose?!"

"Eh, I've had quite a year, and to make a long story short..." She opened up her robe and pointed to her scar on her belly as well as her nose. "Can you fix these?"

"Eh, of course! I can finish those in around 10 minutes, so we'll still have quite a while for lunch!"

Nami laughed, _Chopper really is the best doctor in the world._ "Alrighty then! Which restaraunt then?"

"You choose!"

* * *

One more hour of work to go, and Chopper really was starting to have second thoughts about the deal. For the past few hours, he had tried not to teach Jace the correct formulas. He figured that Jace wasn't exactly the smartest doctor, as he has learned from Nami. He tried really hard to block off his thoughts, and desperately hoped it had worked. With that last formula, they finished. "Yosh, finished an hour early!" Exclaimed Jace, who seemed to be in a good mood. _Maybe he really is dumb, _Chopper thought, then looked around, finding that the three men weren't there. _Phew... _

"I guess we'll go take a look on those trees then!" And they walked out and back into the town.

They crisscrossed through a lot of shops and people as well as little alleys (there seemed to be a lot of alleys in this village) and they finally reached East Mountain. He could see that there was a gigantic cart filled with around a dozen Sakura Trees.

"A dozen of them are enough, right?" Jace pointed, and asked Chopper.

"Yes, that's more than enough. Thank you so much!"

"Dr. Town Chief Jace!" Called one of the three men from behind. "We have a problem over here, could you help?"

"Okay, coming." Jace looked at Chopper and told him: "You can stay here, I'll go over and fix their problem!"

Still following, Nami and Sanji went over to hear what was going on. Apparently, the three men had been able to hear all of Chopper's thoughts (including the ones he tried to block out) as well as Nami and Sanji's. "And, sir, the mysterious man and woman are listening right now, and their shocked that we heard their thoughts as well."

Jace turned around and his face grew dark. "You mean... Chopper's formulas were all fake, other than the ones from before lunch, and these two people were plotting against me?!"

"Yes, sir." Said one of the three men, glancing slightly at Nami and Sanji.

"Um... Sanji-kun?" Nami nudged Sanji. "I think we'll have to fight them..."

Sanji nodded. "I'll fight them and you can go help Chopper. Make sure he doesn't get hurt!"

Suddenly, Sanji felt a blow on his shoulder, just to find that it was Jace. Apparently, he fought with his legs as well. "You looking for a fight? Sure! I'll kick your ass!" And returned Jace's blow, his feet landing on Jace's chest.

Chopper, still oblivious to what was happening, was still in a daydream, thinking about those beautiful sakura trees. Just when Nami was about to reach to Chopper and guarentee his safety, one of Jace's servants blocked her and another went to attack Chopper.

Unfortunately, Chopper had gotten attacked, and was unconcious. The servant had injected some kind of potion and knocked out Chopper. Nami quickly escaped from the men and took Chopper in her hands, quickly running away. When she was safe again, she nudged Chopper. "Oi! Chopper! Please, get up!"

Chopper didn't even budge a bit. He had his eyes closed, and he could kind of hear Nami speaking... But he didn't want to open his eyes. _It's too tiring... I'll just lay here... And sleep..._

* * *

When Chopper opened his eyes again, he was in the cart of sakura trees. He saw Nami and Sanji, sitting down. "Nami! Sanji! I just remembered! Jace... His men...! What happened?"

Sanji, who looked a bit tired, said: "Well, we fought them, and kicked their asses!"

"Really? Wow! I'm so sorry I couldn't help! What happened to me, anyway?"

"They injected some kind of potion that knocked you out," said Nami. "Anyway, you should get back to wherever you came from! Since my face and stomach are back to normal, I'll be heading back to the weather island I was on before arriving here."

"And I'll go back and find Ivankov." Said Sanji.

Chopper seemed kind of sad that they were leaving each other again, but he tried to lift up his spirits and exclaimed: "I'll go back to Susumu, then hopefully back to the birds and villagers! See you all one year later!"

"Of course! Just don't mention this to anyone else... You too Sanji-kun!" Nami said.

"Hai, hai, Nami-swan's so cute when she's so secretive!" Sanji started doing the noodle dance.

"Let's all go then!" Chopper jumped up and said one last goodbye to Nami and Sanji. He grabbed the cart with his trees and walked back to where the ship was sunk underwater. He called to the servant sleeping to get the ship going, that it was time to go.

Soon, the ship was above water again and the cart was loaded. Chopper was feeling giddy. _Today was such a nice day, I met Sanji and Nami and I got my trees... Basically for free! I can't wait to tell Susumu all about today._

* * *

**So, that was the chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry for not including much about Nami, Sanji and the other guys' fight, cuz tbh I don't really like to write about how they fight and I'm not really good at it either. Anyway, hope you like it and if you have any ideas for the next chapter (which will be about either Usopp, Robin, Franky, or Brook, you could tell me who you would like to hear from!) so remember to review! **

**Jana ;)**


End file.
